The present invention relates to a process for the production of fly ash slurry.
Fly ash is a primary product of coal utilization and is obtained as a fine particulate mineral residue, left behind after all combustibles in coal are burnt out. The current output rate of fly ash from stream raising and other plants utilising pulverised coal is about 10 metric tons per annum. The accumulation without adequate avenues for consumption or disposal otherwise creates a problem of storage space. Air polluted by boiler chimneys or carried away by prevailing winds from open heaps also causes lung disorders such as breathing problems for human beings. There is a pressing need felt by planners and operators of power stations to discover new areas of usage of fly ash such that the twin problems of storage and pollution can be mitigated. The absence of a workable solution has resulted in the stockpiling of fly ash.
Prior art methods for the preparation of an ash suspension comprises directing dry ash from under dust collecting equipment to flushing apparatus of different types or to ejectors, which are supplied with water at the weight ratio of several times greater that of the ash weight. A largo volume of water is required to reduce the surface tension of ash in order to achieve full moisturisation thereof and, thus a suspension. The suspension of a low concentration is sedimental because it does not have the characteristics of a heavy liquid. It is subsequently fed along with a portion of the slag directly to drag pumps which force it through to the storage yard by pipelines the hydrotransport apparatus conveying said suspension requires a large volume of water which is obtained by recycling the water from the storage yard by return pipelines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,376 discloses a method of continuous production of fly ash in water of a suspension a high concentration of ash with the subsequent addition of slag or granular ash and an installation for the application of this method. The production process is divided in subsequent stages and is realised in separate zones of a flow mixer. Ash, slag, water and granular ash are fed in a continuous manner. However, this process suffers from the drawback that the process is divided into several zones: moisturisation zone, homogenisation zone, and fluidisation zone and the stability of the product is not adequate.
The main object of the invention is to provide a process for the production of fly ash slurry, which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art enumerated above.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for the production of fly ash slurry with high concentration of fly ash and which overcomes the problems relating to viscosity, stability and concentration in the prior art methods.
Accordingly the present invention provides a process for the production of fly ash slurry said process comprising mixing fly ash and water with an additive containing 0.5-2 wt % ammonium salt of humic acid and 0.03 to 0.05 wt % tannin extract at a temperature in the range of 35 to 50xc2x0 C. for a time period in the range of 30 to 45 minutes and discharging at ambient temperature to obtain the fly ash slurry.
In one embodiment of the invention, the viscosity of the fly ash slurry is in the range of 310 to 340 mPs at 128 secxe2x88x921.
In another embodiment of the invention, the process is a one step process.
The invention also relates to a composition for use as an additive in the production of fly ash comprising 0.5-2 wt % ammonium salt of humic acid and 0.03 to 0.05 wt % tannin extract.
The mixture of the invention is a synergistic admixture with properties over and above the aggregate properties of the individual ingredients.
The process of the invention involves the addition of a mixture of ammonium salt of humic acid and tannin extract to fly ash and water to form a mixture to obtain a slurry with high concentration of fly ash and with enhanced stability and viscosity.
Thus the fly ash slurry can easily be pumped in view of the reduction in the sedimental nature thereof. This reduces the amount of water required in prior art processes to pump fly ash to the storage yard.
The process of the invention is explained hereinbelow with reference to the examples which are illustrative and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention.